


Here We Go Again

by Kagehikoshi



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehikoshi/pseuds/Kagehikoshi
Summary: Sam I Am has found the taste again of his mother's eggs and he is ready to drag his pal Guy Am I to the other side of the world to confront his suspicions. Of course what is an adventure if it doesn't come with some danger and some drama (or trauma) and of course- a little romance?
Relationships: Guy Am I/Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. Well, How Do We Get There?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in over 15 years. I have never POSTED a fic- ever. This is an absolute first for me and so you will probably wind up with a lot of errors- I'm primarily an artist, not a writer.

Sam whined and slid down onto the couch when he heard the bad news. Guy had put his foot down **again** on heading to East Flubria. “Aw comon' Guy! I just know she-” He paused when he saw Michellee step into the same room and look at the two with a furrowed brow of confusion before carrying on to the room she was heading to. Sam crossed his arms and huffed. “I know she's there.” His mentioned more in a hushed voice as his eyes darted up at his tall companion.

“Sam, we don't even have two bruckles to rub together and you want to travel halfway around the world?” Guy's hushed whisper came out a bit husky and he cleared his throat. “How am I going to explain to Michellee that we're leaving together when we don't have so much as a plan together?” He lowered himself and jabbed a finger into Sam's chest several times. “Have you forgotten you're still a _wanted criminal_?” He nearly hissed the words before erecting his stance when Michellee came back into the room and stared at them again. There was an awkward few minutes of silence before Michellee shifted her weight and gestured between the two.

“Uh, is there something I'm missing here?” Her eyes locked directly to Guy's as she placed a hand on her hip. “Ahem...” She gestured for Guy to follow her as she went up the stairs expecting the other to soon be behind her.  
  
“This is _your_ fault.” Guy grumbled as he sighed and went to follow Michellee to their room. Every step he took he struggled to come up with the perfect prepared speech to give. He didn't want to betray Sam's trust by telling her exactly where and why they were leaving again. If Sam hadn't exposed himself to her then it wasn't his place to do it for him. When he saw their door he exhaled slowly and slowly let himself inside. “Michellee, listen I-”

“Guy...” Michellee sighed as well and held herself gently. “You know you can talk to me about anything and yet...”

“I know.” Guy rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his gaze. “...I know.” He swallowed hard and looked back up to her trying to find the right words to diffuse the situation. “I'm just going to be honest with you. I can't betray Sam's trust. I told me something very close to him and I can't just share this information without his consent.” He could feel his shoulders slump as his gaze lowered again to the floor. Would she even believe such reasoning? He tensed slightly when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and the distance between them close.

“I'm sorry I didn't know.” Michellee's voice was soft as her other hand gently touched the side of his face encouraging him to look up at her. “Can you at least tell me where you are going and when?” She asked softly running her fingertips through the fur on his cheek.

“The plan is to head to East Flubria. After that the plan is a little less clear.” Guy placed a hand on hers and held it with a little firmness when he heard her gasp in shock. “Yes, I know it's far- but I promise we aren't going to leave until we get enough bruckles to afford it.”

“You're right... that is far.” Michellee finally found her voice after some thought and got on her toes to rub her nose against his. “I hate that I'm not able to follow because of work and making sure EB is taken care of.” She closed the gap further pressing herself gently against him as she buried her face into his neck fur. “Just promise me you'll at least keep me updated so I can mentally prepare for your leave.”

“I promise.” He was able to catch her warm smile and kissed her lips gently keeping her held close as long as he could before he realized that he just abandoned Sam on the couch and he should probably get back to him before he could be riddled with guilt. His cue was when Michellee released the hold and gently held him at arm's length and gestured with her head for him to leave. Her smile was still present so he knew things were still good between them. He gave a slight bow out and left the room to return back downstairs to Sam.

  
His heart was warm and still fluttered thinking about Michellee but when he had to think about the discussion with Sam his heart fluttered in a different sense. He frowned and scratched the fur over his heart as he peered to see what his tiny friend was up to. He witnessed Sam fiddling with a scrap of paper as he looked it over and then crumpled it and after a moment he would uncrumple it and look over it again and then with a groan of frustration would crumple it back up. His eyes narrowed and he put his hands up with his fingers forming binoculars to see if he could get a look of anything that was written on the paper but when it was crumpled up one last time he could see Sam peering over his shoulder at him with narrowed eyes. “Spying on your poor ol pal?” Sam hummed loudly and turned on the couch so he was facing Guy. “Still can't trust me, huh?” He scoffed a little and turned back around almost dramatically, nearly falling off the cushion in the midst of making a point.

“That's not it and you know it.” Guy sighed and came around to sit next to Sam on the couch. “I was hoping to glean some insight. Maybe you had an idea that I didn't on how we could afford to travel. “ He rubbed his temples and placed his elbows on his thighs as he nearly crumpled over. He couldn't handle both the people he cared about doubting his intentions. “I'm trying Sam. I really am.”  
  
“That's not my last name.” Sam mentioned playfully trying to crack a bit of a smile. He paused when it occurred to Guy what he said and heard the gruff chuckling. “I'm sorry Guy. I am just so excited to finally gain closure that I...” He sighed and shifted his weight placing a hand on Guy's shoulder to make him look up. “...I shouldn't be pushing you so hard. I know you wouldn't hold me back if it wasn't for a good reason.” He let his shoulders drop as he forced himself to give a wider smile. “That's what friends do. Right?”

“It's the general idea, yeah.” Guy smiled softly back and gently moved the hand off his shoulder so he could get up on his feet. “The first thing we need to do is work on clearing your name. I don't want to put anyone in any unnecessary danger that could be traced back to the girls.” He then reached up under his hat and pulled down a scrap of paper. “Thankfully I have been in contact with now Agent Gluntz and she informed me that they could discuss some community service. While you serve some time I can work on some odd jobs here and there to raise some money. That's two birds with one stone.”

“Poor birds.” Sam sympathized as he bounced onto his feet now that excitement was starting to fill his bones again. “I'm sure they'll understand why a stone was being thrown at them.” He teased in his usual childish tone and secured his signature red hat on his head. “Alright. So when do I begin?”

“At the very zoo you took Mr. Jenkins from.” Guy's lips were graced with an amused smile as he saw Sam's expression fall. “That's right. You get to be at the center of animal attention again while you get to clean up not only your mistakes but all the mistakes of the animals.” He could hear the little whimpers and whines as Sam tried to come up with basically anything to combat his task but was only met with defeat. Guy patted the top of his hat and quirked a brow. “You'll get paid for your efforts on top of it. It wont be as much as the normal workers but every little bit hel-”

“I'll do it!” Sam piped up suddenly and tried to smile but every part of his face screamed 'please no' over the smile so it came across more as a grimace.

“I know this isn't ideal so...” Guy reached under his hat again and pulled out a larger piece of paper. “Maybe I can get a job there too. I am sure E.B. would love the idea of us working at the Glurfsburg Zoo.” He showed the application that was filled out to Sam with a soft smile. “You wont have to suffer alone.” He wasn't prepared for the sudden warmth against his body as Sam wrapped his arms around his mid section and hugged him tight.

“That would be fantastic! Slowly but surely we will finally be EFTB!” Sam's smile grew but when he looked up at guy he was just met with confusion. “Oh comon. You know? East Flubria Travel Buddies? Get it?”

“Ah yes, it was _quite_ obvious.” Guy rolled his eyes as he peeled Sam off his body before the other could feel how frantically the gesture made his heart race. He disliked how confused he felt when his body warmed up to Sam's touch and how it always stole the words that neared the top of his mind. He felt as if he were betraying Michellee but at the same time he didn't think that was completely accurate. His eyes widened as he stared at the application. “I probably could have told her about this.” He mentally shrank as he shoved the papers back up under his hat. He had forgotten Sam was staring at him having his inner monologue.

“I am sure she would have been ecstatic that you would take a job at the zoo.” Sam spoke up spooking Guy to nearly trip over his own two feet and land back on the couch. “Comon buddy! Let's go hand that over and get me set up for days of sweat and misery!” His voice perked up as he grabbed Guy's wrist and pulled him towards the door. “WE'LL BE BACK MICHELLEE! TELL E.B. THAT WE HAVE GOOD NEWS WHEN SHE GETS HOME FROM SCHOOL!” He called towards the stairs and continued to drag Guy out the house.

Michellee leaned against her door and smiled in relief as she overhead most of their conversation. She could tell how much Guy cared for Sam and knew that wherever he would go that he was surely to follow. She knew her Guy meant well but sometimes didn't know how to exactly express those sentiments but she could always read between his lines. “I'll see you soon...Guy.” She whispered and collected herself. She couldn't let E.B. see this side of her. She didn't wish to spoil the possible good news so she would play along with them.


	2. Successful Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little slice of life chapter with the main group after being accepted to the job.

The boys were met at the Glurfsburg Zoo entrance by Agent Gluntz showcasing how McWinkle's hat barely fits her head. She lowered her shades and with a huge grin she gestured to the professional looking knox next to her. “THIS GUY? THIS GUY IS ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS, not like McWinkle, but oh boy you should have heard what we were talking about earlier.” She was momentarily starry eyed and then her attention suddenly settled on Sam's presence. She puffed out her chest and quickly walked up to him easily standing over him.“Now remember. _These_ animals stay IN their enclosures. Capiche?” She tried to sound as commanding as she could and Sam entertained her by pretending to cower and submit to her strange demands.  
  
“I know I know.” He chuckled nervously, looking to the hiring knox with the same look of unease. “The whole reason I am here is to right wrongs and spend quality time with the animals. Maybe I'll even get a chance to see if you guys have the rare and elusive Zizzer-Zazzer-Zuzz!” He started to grow more and more excited but he caught everyone's displeased expression and a groan from Guy. “Maybe I shouldn't have described it _quite_ like that.” He kicked the ground in embarrassment.   
  
“Don't worry Mr. Wildeman I have talked to law officials and have made arrangements that he is supervised during his time here. “ Gluntz gave a loud and odd sounding sigh that was as if she was mimicking a fog horn. “I WISH I WASN'T SO IMPORTANT. I WOULD BE HERE ALL THE TIME. I LOVE ANIMALS!” Her voice boomed in a roaring-like wail as she dropped to her knees and pulled on her hat. “WHY OH WHY CANT I STAY HERE?” Her over dramatic sobs stopped when she seemed to stop on a dime and get back to her feet pulling her her vest and clearing her throat. “I must be going. I will see you for your first shift Sam.” With that she turned on her heels and left the establishment.   
  
The three stood there and even Sam was at a loss of words but Mr.Wildeman gave him a swift pat on the shoulder and gestured to Guy. “I'll look at his application and I'll let you know if you're starting together or if it's going to be a solo act.” He gestured for Guy to follow him to his office instructing Sam to wait outside. All Sam could do is pace and go through every scenario in his head.

  
Guy had been given a job as maintenance which he wasn't sure if he was exactly qualified for- but since he wasn't inventing but instead repairing he figured there would be less harm or aftermath. Sam knew he was going to be doing the dirty work but he didn't care because he was bouncing in his step and excitedly talking to Guy about how much fun they were going to have at this place. Guy simply listened with a light smile on his face. They went back to Michellee's place to let her know the good news of their employment.

“REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?” E.B. jumped up and down in excitement and then grabbed Sam's hands as they both danced around in a circle singing a weird chant about how excited they were about the zoo. Guy sided up next to Michellee and gently pulled her close to him to watch the two.

“It will take a while, but this is at least a good first step.” He spoke only loud enough for Michellee to hear him.

“We'll promise to at least try to make it up to the zoo while you guys are working once in a while. I promise E.B. will be quite helpful if she's allowed.” Michellee hummed softly and ran her fingers along Guy's arm without much thought. She had been learning to trust her daughter more and more with her own decisions but some habits die hard. The thought of being crunched in with a bunch of strangers in a space like that spiked her anxiety.

“I heard they had a strange flying turtle bird on exhibit now.” E.B. finally settled down exhausted from her burst of excitement and flopped onto the couch but Sam still seemed to have all his energy. “It's been sooooo long since I've been able to go. I really want to see what's there. I already miss Mister Jenkins.” She sadly kicked her legs as she stared down at the floor.   
  
“I'm sure he's found his mother by now and is doing great.” The words stung Sam's chest but he grinned through and looked back to Guy and Michellee and wanted to say more but fell silent as he saw the two simply enjoying each other's company in silence. He looked back to the girl and decided to sit next to her. “When you show up let me know so we can take lots of pictures together.”

“Of course! Tho it would be nice if we went when you weren't working so I don't get in your way...” She sighed and looked over at Sam with her giant dark brown eyes. “This isn't another trick for Snerz, is it?” There was a soft whimper in her voice as she searched his eyes for anything hidden.

“Absolutely NOT. I am completely throwing away that life and turning it in for something new and exciting. _**Stability**_.” He almost didn't like the sound of that word himself. He was always exploring and being on his own adventure never knowing the next thing to happen and now he felt as if he was settling and it was still a foreign concept to him. He held his expression til E.B. cleared approved of his answer and slid off the couch.

“I'm going to go work on my homework. I'll see you guys at dinner.” She ran up to her mom and got on her toes to give her a peck on the cheek before grabbing her bag and disappearing upstairs to go to her room. Michellee looked over to Guy who seemed to have settled a long and almost serious gaze at the back of Sam's head. She elbowed him hard in the ribs and heard him sharply inhale in pain. When he looked at her she quirked a brow and gestured towards Sam and then gave him a more quizzical look which was met with more gestures in how Guy doesn't know what she was talking about. They were deep into gesturing so much at each other neither of them realized Sam had turned around on the couch and was leaning on the back watching them with great interest.

“Oooo charades! I love this game.” Sam bounced lightly on the couch and looked between the two. “Okay so how many syllables?” He was met with Guy pinching the bridge of his nose and Michellee laughing. “What?”

“I don't even know. Let's just get dinner started so we can get to sleep and start your first day on clearing your name tomorrow.” Guy brushed off his chest from whatever invisible was settled on his fur and looked between the two. “I have some of the blue prints to the machines at the zoo. I want to make sure I understand how they work before I get my hands inside them.” He made a face when he was only met with Sam wiggling his brows at him. It left a weird taste in his mouth and he made a bit of a sour face before shaking off the 'ookey' feeling off his whole body and disappearing up the stairs. Tomorrow was going to be a huge test for him. He wasn't concerned about Sam. He was charismatic and thankfully the public wasn't aware of his history so there wouldn't be much unwanted attention there. He just had to make sure in his repairs he didn't make _anything_ explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading this despite the pacing of this. I promise I'll be picking things up a little in the next chapter.


	3. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first day at the zoo, what else could it be?

It was the first shift of the two working at the zoo and even tho they had two different jobs there wasn't plenty of times for the two to run into each other. Sam was closely followed by Agent Gluntz who kept her chest out and her hands behind her back so she maintained an authoritative look. On the occasion she would tip up her new hat and look down at Sam as he grunted and did the heavy lifting of garbage bags. He had a nice brightly colored anklet that flashed occasionally with **BADGUYS** printed on the outside in bold black lettering.

“You know I'm not going to run away, right?” Sam gave a nervous chuckle and brought up his leg to point out the anklet to Gluntz. “This just seems a bit excessive at this point.”

“I still have flashbacks of my last chase to keep up with you. The giroosters? That was NOT a fun time.” Gluntz shuddered and shook her head. “Nope. I'm not risking it. You're slipperier than an uncooked yolk.” She huffed a bit and paused when she saw that Sam was no longer paying attention to her but leaning over a guardrail and staring down at the lower section at the zoo, specifically Guy. She stood next to him and looked down as well to see if there was something interesting going on but all she saw was him laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head talking to another mechanic. It didn't look out of the ordinary but the look on Sam's face seemed rather serene. She cleared her throat and nudged Sam to snap him back into reality. “Hey! You still have the rest of your shift to keep working. Comon.”

“...yeah.” Sam sighed with a smile and turned to follow but he froze when he saw a tall red and white striped hat out of his peripheral view. He swallowed hard and focused his attention praying under his breath that it was just a coincidence but when trees were no longer blocking his vision he saw the tall black and white cat walking tall with his signature blue umbrella in his hand. His heart went to his throat and he felt so cold. The only thing that pulled him away from what he saw was Gluntz with a strong hand on his wrist dragging him to his next work station. ' _How is he here? WHY is he here?'_ Sam raced through every question and possible solution in his head. Maybe he was here to see the rare new exhibits like everyone else. He tried to breathe and calm himself down. He couldn't possibly know he was here. Wait. Guy. If he caught any news or any paper recently he might recognize Guy and he wouldn't know better to keep quiet.

“Uhm, Sam?” Gluntz saw Sam hyperventilating by the avian exhibit and quirked a brow looking around to see if there was anything suspicious but everything seemed to be in order. She cleared her throat politely and patted Sam's shoulder. “You okay there buddy?”   
  
“No. No I'm not. I have to get out of here I have to get Guy out of here I can't stay here I-” He paused and looked into Gluntz's confused yet worried expression. He then flashed his charming smile and smoothed down his fur. “It's uh, E.B.'s birthday and I forgot to get her anything!” He forced a hearty laugh and slapped his knee. “Yep. I just hate to disappoint the young gal you know?” He kept his composure and it seemed to do the trick.

“Oh! I thought something was SERIOUSLY wrong or something. You had me scared for a second.” Gluntz rolled her eyes and laughed as well. “Well if you finish your work since it's your first day I'll let you punch out early but you need to promise that this isn't some sort of trick.” She narrowed her eyes and got really close to his face keeping that position for a solid uncomfortable minute.

“Nope! Nothing wrong here. It just slipped my mind and I feel _really_ bad for doing this on my very first day. Oh dilligens! I hope you'll forgive this minor emergency.” Sam batted his eyes and tried to butter up the skeptical agent. “So, does this mean I can go?”

“OH how can I upset anyone on their birthday?” Gluntz placed her hands on her hips and looked pleased with herself. “Let's head back up to the front so we can clock in your hours and I can get your nice anklet.”

“Yeah yeah yeah that's fine.” Sam was already heading towards the front making sure to keep a low profile so he could find Guy and convince him to leave for the day without giving away too much information.

It didn't take long but Sam was shoving the anklet into Gluntz' palm and flashing her that large smile. “Thanks. I owe you A TON.” He clicked his tongue and gave her some finger guns before quickly leaving the front to go find where Guy might have been located. He was quick but he made sure to keep blended with the crowds til he found the person he was looking for but before he could go out and grab Guy he noticed that the tall cat-like individual was standing next to him using his umbrella as support as he leaned and laughed into whatever weird conversation they were having.

“I had no idea you were a bit of a tinkerer.” Guy shook his head and looked at the screws in his hand. “Thank you. I can't believe they wouldn't put in _all_ the screws when they put this together.”

“Ah, it is indeed an impossible concept to comprehend.” The black and white fellow tipped his hat and looked at guy with a kind smile. “I am simply glad that I had screws I could lend.”

“Once again. Thank you.” Guy gave a slight bow and got down to start installing the screws not sure why the stranger was still hanging over him. He ran his tongue over his lower lip with nervousness before looking back over his shoulder and seeing those piercing black eyes looking down at him. He gave an uncomfortable chuckle and stood back up after putting the few screws. “C-can I help you?”

“Oh dear, it seems I was deep in thought.” The cat's eyes widened as he shrank a little in embarrassment. He tapped his umbrella a couple of times before shaking his head in disappointment. “You just reminded me of someone I feared I had forgot.” He lowered the brim of his hat and sighed heavily. “I shall be on my way to take my leave. I had forgotten what goal I had come here to achieve.” His tone seemed somewhat sad and with that he was walking away.

“I'm sorry I-” Guy stopped and sighed heavily. He didn't mean to come off as rude but something struck him strange about the male and he didn't know exactly how to describe it. Sam was hiding in the bushes and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He made sure the area was clear before he came out to walk over to Guy.

“Heeeey there ZWB!” Sam could still feel his heart pounding in his chest but it seemed that he didn't have anything to worry about. He was certain that the stranger would certainly interrogate Guy. “They let me off early. If you are finished maybe we can head back together.” He leaned in and elbowed guy's side and wiggled his brows. “Wont Michellee be surprised to see us early.”

“Sam?” Guy furrowed his brow in confusion and looked his friend over. How could he be finished so early? “Uhm, yeah there wasn't a lot for me to get done today. I am sure they wont mind since it's the first day and it was light traffic.” He seemed suspicious of the circumstances but he wouldn't mind taking a breather after the unusual interaction that had occurred. He wanted to tell Sam about it but he also didn't want to worry him over a simple strange person. “Yeah, you know what? Let's head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing another character I've been waiting for. I can't wait to get more into them. Sorry it takes so long to update.


	4. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam just can't catch a break can he? First his new agent and now *this*?

Two weeks. It had only been two weeks since the two had started at the zoo and everything seemed to be moving quite smoothly. Nothing that Guy touched had exploded and Sam wasn't in any deeper trouble than he started there in. The only change is that Agent Gluntz wasn't able to watch over Sam anymore during his shifts, instead he was assigned to someone neither of them recognized. The reasoning was 'the big man' felt someone who had less responsibility should be the one to waste their days at the zoo. It was a bumble, similar to McWinkle, but his fur was of a very notable golden yellow.

“I can't believe you gave the infamous McWinkle such a hard time. You're pretty much a child.” The bumble scoffed and leaned against the nearest wall as he watched Sam throw another garbage bag in the wagon and dust his hands.

“Yep. That's right. So it seems absolutely silly to have you wasting your time here watching me.” Sam exhaled slowly trying to swallow down the frustration that was building up in his chest. Two weeks with this nuisance grinding his patience. He had to be very cautious around this individual. He had a hard on for authority and he tried to mimic McWinkle's toughness but sometimes he would go too far and he would come home with light bruises and scuff marks. He would always have to pass them off to the rest of the household as silly accidents from tripping over things while he worked.

“Because you can't be trusted on your own.” The bumble huffed and pushed himself off the wall. He saw Sam gesturing to his anklet to which he simply chuckled at. “I'm sure you could find a way around that too. I heard you were very... _creative_.” He stood over Sam forcing him to lean away. He wasn't as tall as McWinkle but he was sure as wide and overbearing.   
  
“They're right.” Sam could only reply in his most charming of tones as he threw the last bag onto the wagon and looked back at him with raised brows. “Any moment I could simply disappear.” He mimicked ninja noises getting a bit of raise out of the other before laughing and grabbing the handles to the wagon. Sam could only simply do his best to stay busy so there would be no need for any harsh interactions. He worked his little tush off til the first break so he could be on break near Guy. When he was there it seemed his enforcer would back off even tho there were some choice words about how Guy should have been serving the same sentence when they first met. He was pretty sure that was part of why he was treated so harshly.

Lunch time couldn't have come sooner and Sam flopped in the employee room next to Guy pulling out his Green Eggs and Ham cup o' noodles and loudly slapped it on the table. Guy leaned over and tried to get a better look at Sam's face. “Another rough day with Agent Brown Nose?” Guy tried to get Sam to chuckle but it didn't even get him to crack a smile.

“Even McWinkle eventually learned to trust me with letting Mr. Jenkins go back home versus stay at the zoo. Gluntz? She knew I was taking my community service seriously and we even had some fun when she was here. What is with this guy thinking I'm some high grade villain?” Sam just poked at his noodles and exhaled slowly, once again trying to control the frustration that welled inside his chest. “I wouldn't be this concerned if I didn't think you'd eventually get dragged in and that could bleed into Michellee and E.B.'s safety.” Guy could hear the subtle growl in Sam's voice. It was so rare that it actually startled him a little.

“Listen, Sam.” Guy tried to keep his calm smile as he tried to look into his friend's eyes. “You know the girls and I are more than capable.” He brought up his hand to place on the other's shoulder but hesitated just inches away before bringing it back to his lap. “Okay?”

“I know...” Sam let out a small whine and leaned against Guy before he heard the loud whistle of the lunch horn go off. Sam let out a disappointed noise and shoved himself off of Guy. “Welp, it's back to the ol grind for me. I might be late getting off so just wait for me back home. Okay?” He put on his best smile in hopes of Guy agreeing. There was something he wanted to look into- especially about the day that feline stranger came to the zoo.

“Don't be too long. E.B. will give me the third degree if she thinks I left you abandoned at the zoo.” Guy gave a quick wink and a slightly crooked smile before getting up himself. “I'll make sure that the tofu doesn't catch on fire.” He waved as he decided to go ahead and get back before Sam could leave the room. He thought he could hear Sam's eyes roll and a groan to follow and it made him chuckle. Surely Sam's mood had improved.

It had not. The zoo was closing and Sam was rubbing his bruising upper arm as he waited for the anklet to be removed so they could sign off on his community hours. He waited for the appointed agent to leave before heading to the security building and leaning through the window at the guard. He put on his most charming smile and removed his hat so that it didn't knock around the things in the room. “Hey there Geoffrey! Iiiii have a veeeery important question.” He batted his eyes and rested his chin on his hands, using the window sill to support himself so he could kick his feet outside. He was met a warm smile as the guard rolled back in chair and gestured for the other come come inside. Sam slid in and cracked his knuckles as he looked at all the CTV screens. “Alright, now can you show me what happened on this date?” He slid a paper with the date from the cat's arrival and looked at the guard with smug determination.  
  


After hours of staring at the screens and trying to find something that would give him a leg up, he was only met with rather boring daily activities. The Cat's movements were so plain he had easily lost him in the crowd several times. He saw the devilish Thing One and Thing Two bouncing around the place but their actions were no different. He didn't seem to be scouting or writing anything down. He saw their big exhibit he had that conversation with Guy and those were the big things he could note. It was frustrating and only brought him back to square one of why he was there to begin with. He felt defeated and with those emotions weighing on him he thanked the guard and left him some delicious green eggs and ham to have during his night shift and decided to call it a day. 

  
  
He had to make sure he was presentable when he got back to the house. He didn't like leaving the establishment alone. Usually Guy would hang back or if they didn't work the same day he would go up with Michellee and E.B. to get him. He could feel his heart in his chest as he hummed to himself to make himself feel less alone. He jumped a little when he heard rustling from the bushes right outside the gates.  Cat stepped out from the shadows and tapped his umbrella against the concrete with a warm smile.

"Hello my dear friend it has been a while." He tapped his heart and his warm smile darkened and he saw Sam's eyes grow wide with fear. "What happened to your signature charming smile?" The Cat's smile grew as he continued to approach the smaller man til he could hear voices in the distance. "We will have to continue this another chance." He chuckled and leaned in digging his claws into Sam's shoulder. "...and under better circumstance." With the darkness working with his dark coat he slipped back into the shadows and was gone before Guy and Michellee even noticed he was there. They could only see Sam hyperventilating and staring into the darkness as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Sam?" Michellee's warm voice was the first to break the silence and Sam blinked rapidly not realizing that they were even there.

"AH! Ah, you're here. I tought you were going to wait for me..." Sam frowned as he glared at Guy suspiciously.

"I was, but it was getting later than I was comfortable with and with the sun setting Michellee was insistent." Guy shrugged but frowned right back at him. "What's got you so spooked?" Sam looked at Guy confused and then his smile grew as he just started laughing.

"OH! I was just thinking of CRAZY scary scenarios and I got spooked by that bush thinking it was a person. Just crazy over active imagination!" Sam placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "It'll take a lot more then that to get good ol Sam."

"Riiiight..." Michellee shook her head and grabbed Sam's arm. "Come on, dinner is already getting cold and E.B. has been excited to show you her latest project." Sam just politely laughed and apologized but he could tell in Guy's eyes that there was going to be a much different conversation as soon as there was a moment. He just needed to keep being busy with Michellee and E.B. to avoid it all together.


	5. Worry Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam may have found a means to unbind his contract but there may be more behind the scenes.

Guy rubbed his arm uncomfortably as he walked up to the zoo entrance early in the morning. He was without Sam and it was the first time that he had willingly agreed to call out 'sick'. He needed to get to the bottom of the harassment at work. It took a few days after that night to get Sam to talk to him.   
  
  
_“Sam. You have to talk to me.”_

_“I'm telling you it's nothing Guy. You're making this out to be a big thing and it isn't.”_

  
He took a deep breath and reached under his hat and pulled out his time card and ID badge. Sam told him he needed to see what Geoffrey had saved for him.

_“Sam, you've been acting weird since that night. Why are you avoiding us? Why are you avoiding_ _**me** _ _?”  _

_“I-I'm not it's just...”_

_ “It's just  _ _**what?** _ _ Sam?”  _

_“Th-the new guard. He's just getting to be too much and I'm afraid I'm going to make the situation worse...”  
  
_

Guy knew he had to stop by the security office first since he was there early. He had already called Agent Gluntz to meet him as well. If this went over well then Sam would be freed of his punishment. He just had to settle the rage the bubbled in his throat just remembering every bruise and lie that came back home with Sam.

_ “I have security footage of every assault on me. Geoffrey is going to compile them by the date they began to the last day I was there. I'm scared Guy...that they won't believe me. Gluntz has no reason to.” _

_“I will make sure she does. I have your back buddy. You just leave this to me.”_

“I've got your back...” Guy muttered to himself as he waited outside the security building tapping his foot and trying to breathe like normal in order to keep his wits about him.

“GUY AM I.” A loud booming voice of authority. “I never thought YOU'D call me about a crime.” Agent Gluntz tried to approach as if she were some sheriff in a western film and oddly spat out the toothpick she was chewing on for effect. She lowered her glasses to look over them before removing them completely before her smile grew wider. “I'M SO TOUCHED.” She squealed in delight and moved in closer. “So what chu got for me?” She waggled her brows as she leaned uncomfortably close to Guy.

“Eaugh, not so close.” Guy gently pushed Gluntz away and gestured for her to follow him into the building. “Sam told me the guy here has everything you'd need. Also- if this does turn out to be true. You guys have to let Sam I Am go.”

“Hey, if there is foul play, then I'll be sure we are held accountable.” Gluntz tipped her hat. She didn't like the tension that seemed to quickly be building up in this small building. She saw the security officer with this feet propped up and gave a casual wave to her. “OH, HI. I'm Agent Gluntz.” She gave a overly confident smile making the other give her a look of uncertainly.

“Uhm, yes. I was informed you'd be here.” the awkward knox removed his feet and rummaged around til he found the tape that he was asked to put together. “Did you want to watch this here ooor...?”

“I ALREADY BROUGHT THE POPCORN.” Gluntz reached under her hat and retrieved a bucket she had stored and shoved a fistful in her face. “Go on.” She gestured dropping a few kernels. Guy swallowed hard and pulled his hat close to his chest. He hadn't seen anything Sam had mentioned but he knew that witnessing it would be completely different.   
  
And it was.

The montage of casual violence left a bitter taste in Guy's mouth and he didn't even realize how hard he was gripping the brim of his hat nor the way he growled softly under his breath. Before he could even speak up he could see how displeased Gluntz was. It wasn't an expression he saw her wear often for her charming and easy going personality.

“Tell I Am that he doesn't have to return. Compensation will be adequate and we will work out the other details. If you'll excuse me... I have a some garbage to take out myself.” She pushed up the fur on her arms as if they were sleeves and stormed out of the building. Her leaving allowed Guy to release a breath he didn't remember he was holding and he could feel his body trembling slightly in rage. If she hadn't gone out he was certain he would have done exactly what Sam was fearing he'd do. He needed to calm down. He needed to get his head back on his shoulders and unclench his fists. 

“Thank you.” He shoved his hat on and thanked the security before walking out himself for his shift. Sam may be free but he was actually hired and he should continue his work til they decide they have enough for their trip. When he stepped out of the office he could see Gluntz tearing into the bumble that was trying his best to keep his 'tough' exterior present. “Heh, serves you right.” Guy muttered quietly as he went to clock in late and start his actual shift. All he could do is wait to tell Sam the good news.

Sam wasn't handling the situation as well as he had thought. Waiting for Guy he paced about the living room at such a pace he believed he was creating his own worn out path. He even had put his hat down almost over his eyes as he tried his best not to hyperventilate. He needed to know and the wait was killing him.   
  
“Sam...?” Michellee walked through the front door to see the slight path of worry he had created. She furrowed her brows and carefully put down her bag on an end table so she could sneak up on Sam. “Sam!” She reached into his pathway and gripped his shoulders which resulted in a very alarmed yelp. The only reason he remained grounded was because of the way she had him.

“HI MICHELLEE I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE HOME HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HOME NOTHING TO SEE HERE I GUESS I SHOULD GET GUY I GUESS HE SHOULD BE OFF NOW.” Sam's eyes were wide, almost as wide as his forced smile as he removed her grip and laughed loudly and obnoxiously. It was startling and Michellee simply frowned and blocked his path.

“What are you doing home?” She knew he wasn't really allowed to have days off unless he was extremely ill. “I hope Guy knows you're playing hookie.”

“You hope Guy knows?” Sam laughed and brought a hand to his chest looking a little offended. “Michellee, this was **Guy's** idea.” He removed his hand and ran his fingers through his fur as he found the need to pace again. “I-I'm just waiting for him to bring me the news.”

“The news?” Michellee hooked his arm into hers and dragged him to the table so he could sit down. “Sit, let me make you some coffee- tho I think something calmer would be better.” She gestured for him to stay seated as she went to go put on some tea.

“Sorry. Yeah- there's been a problem at the zoo and to avoid any more trouble Guy suggested I stay here so he could investigate it.” Sam strummed his fingertips along the top of the table as he tried to calm his own thoughts. What if it went wrong? What if there was something more sinister at play and Guy was caught up? He could feel his teeth chattering as his whole body vibrated in worry. He paused when he saw the cup of tea in front of him let the calming scent wrap around his mind for a moment. “Thank you. Really.” He exhaled slowly and held the cup allowing the warmth to flow through him.   
  
“Wait. Guy? MY Guy suggested you play hookie as he looked into something possibly dangerous?” Michellee's eyes grew large for a moment but there was more a sense of excitement that coursed through her. She fanned herself a little and gave a soft giggle as she settled down with her tea and gave Sam a look of reassurance. “I am sure he will be fine.” She reached across to place a hand on Sam's arm. “I promise.” She was curious as to exactly what Guy was looking into but she knew for the moment she should focus on calming Sam down versus probing into the situation. If it was actually dangerous she was sure that Guy would have mentioned something by now. He wouldn't risk putting them in danger again. She gave a wistful sigh and looked towards the front door knowing it would be many more hours before she'd get her answers.  
  
“Right...” Sam stared at his reflection for a moment before taking a small sip. He just felt there something more to the situation than he could see but he couldn't put his finger quite on it. He was also more concerned about the Cat's appearance. It had only been twice and there as no correlation between when he showed up and the things that had happened. So what brought him? What did he want to talk about? He could feel his fur standing up on end a little as the minutes ticked by slowly in his mind. He should leave and confront the situation himself but he also didn't need to get into any trouble before their big trip.  
  
He would know his next step once he heard from Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Holidays and being sick didn't really help but I hope to get my muse back and get back to updating this. Hope you guys have been enjoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it may be slow paced and I apologize later when the darker chapters come out (if they make it out). I will try to 
> 
> I just hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed wondering what I'm doing with my life as I write this. It was seeing how much this community has grown and been relatively great and it motivated to throw my hat into the ring. I do plan to continue as long as I can keep up the motivation. I am absolutely excited for one particular section- but I have this weird thing where I can't just write a 'section' to showcase. This is just my lack of fic writing in general. I will update things as I get adjusted to how things work here.
> 
> Being as I'm primarily an artist I hope to maybe throw in some art that correlates with some of these chapters if I'm able to get any created.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
